Astrid's Breakthrough
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Astrid is just different.


**Just another one-shot I wanted to write.**

**There was lyrics, but it was to much like the real song.  
**

**I don't own a thing!**

**This is from Astrid's POV.**

**Warning!: this is not the movie Astrid, it's the Astrid from my story 'Astrid the outcast', but than an alternate version on that story...**

* * *

Astrid Vali Hofferson jumped out of her house, not turning back. She ran weaponless through the village towards the forge which she had to reach in time before she destroyed something. 'Cause last time she was outside during a raid, a ship had sank and her younger brother Allan had become very angry with her, screaming that she was not a real Hofferson and stuff like that.

And of course no one would ever dare to help Astrid the Useless, the destroyer of Berk. Everyone always blamed her for the dragon raids 'cause if she had been perfect, those dragons wouldn't have tried to attack Berk.

It was not that Astrid was weak, she only had a soft spot for dragons like her runaway older sister Asthera.

* * *

Sometimes, when she was in the forests around the village, Astrid felt perfect. Then she felt home, home in the woods, then she felt like she was flying high up in the sky.  
But when she was blamed again for destroying anything, she felt like someone had pushed her down and thowed earth in her face.

The only things what Astrid liked about life were the dreams she had at night.  
Expecially those dreams where she rode a purple Deathly Nadder, flying through the night. And in those dreams, there was a hooded figure on an ice blue Deathly Nadder dressed up like this: arms covered in leather gloves filled up with fur, more-coloured boots made of yak fur, shoulders were protected by Gronckle Iron shoulderblades with pins, a solid red shirt with a high neckline was probably made of some unknown exotic material, her pants were dark blue and there was a stripped brown leather skirt with small pins on it and fur between the stips, held up with a belt of Nadder spines. A battle axe hang on her back in it's shade made of leather.

* * *

Astrid never knew if she had to believe those dreams she had, they might feel real, but riding dragons was impossible right? She found it out when she saw that figure from her dreams standing on that ice blue Deathly Nadder in front of the whole village.

Since that moment, Astrid changed.

She didn't want to be like the other Vikings, she wanted to be like that Dragon Rider: brave, strong and not afraid for people trying to kidnap or kill her.

* * *

Although Astrid was forced into Dragon Training, she tried to not loose control over herself and never attacked a dragon with violence. She was gentle towards them, and that brought her to the top 2 students in Dragon Training.

The other candidate was her little brother.

She wanted to prove the villagers their wrongness, but how would she do that.

_Whenever I can't see the light,  
__Whenever there's no end in sight_

Astrid felt so down when she heard SHE would be the one to kill the Monsterous Nightmare.

But then she met 4 Dragon Riders: Valka Haddock, Hiccup Haddock, her long lost sister who was now called Asthera Haddock néé Hofferson, and a tall muscled man who was adopted by Valka at a young age now named Eret Haddock.

* * *

Astrid built up a strong spirit and she learned from her long lost sister how to train dragons.

Asthera teached her everything she had to know about dragons, their weak points, their straights, what they really can be once you have learned to know them better.

But there was no greater moment than flying through the sky on the back of her own trained purple Deathly Nadder Cloudflier.

But that one day would come, that she, Astrid Vali Hofferson, would have to kill that Monsterous Nightmare in front of the whole village to prove she could fight dragons on her own.

* * *

And that day came, in summer, exactly the day that Asthera ran away all those years ago, all to become a Dragon Rider.

She was ready, ready to prove the village their wrongness.

_So don't let it get away_

Once the Nightmare was out of it's cage, it was in a true rage before it had seen her.

"Just don't be afraid." Astrid murmered. "You can do this, your sister taught it all to you."

The dragon stood in front of her, slowly coming towards her.

Astrid stepped back on the same rythemn as the Nightmare, making it calmer.

"Don't be afraid." she whispered to the dragon.

The whole village murmering and whispering as she dropped her shield and axe.

"I am not a Viking." Astrid said out loud, causing the village to shock completely.

She streched out her hand and touched the Nightmare's nose.

The Nightmare closed its eyes and relaxed under her touch.

"I know who I really am." Astrid said to the village, still with her hand on the Nightmare's nose.

"I am not like you! I am just different and you ignored me because of that!" Astrid spoke. "But I found out that we don't need to kill dragons! They're freindly beings with an emotional heart like we have. They are just like us, they only raid because of their Queen back in the Nest we've been searching for all these decades."

"And I will never kill a dragon!" Astrid spoke.

She climbed between the Nightmare's horns, making it rise up and burn down the iron doors with it's hot fire.

"Time to escape this hell!" Astrid yelled and she flew out of the Dragon Arena.

Astrid fled Berk and flew into the freedom of being a Dragon Rider.

* * *

She met up with her older sister and her brother-in-law.

Together, they flew to a hidden place far away from the Viking islands, far to the north.

There Astrid found peace, peace between dragons and Vikings.

Through they were with a small clan of 5 Dragon Riders, it was just enough.

But their small clan would soon expand, since Asthera was pregnant.

Through she didn't miss Berk, Astrid still visited at night on the back of a purple Deathly Nadder she had named Silentwing because she was incredibly silent when she flew through the clouds.

Astrid would always visit Berk, seeing how her leave hadn't changed a thing, exept for the fact that her brother had started to think about things differently now both of his sisters had run away, through he hadn't known the oldest sister.

* * *

Asthera gave birth a few months later to a healthy pair of twins.

Both of them were boys, named Aslan and Archer.

The meanings were 'Brave Lion' and 'Shooter of Arrows'.

Astrid was proud to be their aunt, and she knew her brother would have loved them as well.

But she would never be able to tell him the news properly.

* * *

But it was only a thought.

One day, when Astrid was on Berk again, this time in the forest at the lake of Raven's Cove, she was caught by her brother.

Allan did not attack her, but he was angry with her.

"Why did you have to run?" he asked.

"Because, this is just not my home." Astrid replied.

"So, you sided with the dragons?" Allan asked.

"I didn't side with them, I saw their real character, the truth of their hearts." Astrid replied. "They are just like us Allan."

"No Astrid, they are not. I may never understand why, but I still believe dragons are bad creatures." Allan said.

"Then you're wrong." Astrid said. "May Odin and Thor curse you Dragon Killers for the rest of the years."

"Not very nice to say that you your village." Allan said.

"You're no longer family anymore Allan, I may be still a Hofferson, but I only am for my older sister Asthera." Astrid said.

"She's death Astrid." Allan said.

"No, she isn't." Astrid said. "She teached me all I had to know about dragons."

"What did you say there?" Allan said with wided eyes.

"Our sister is alive Allan." Astrid said. "And she has two children, you're an uncle now."

"And who is this guy whose children she bore?" Allan asked. "Or did she become a slut?"

"Asthera is MARRIED!" Astrid yelled. "And she gave birth to STOICK'S GRANDCHILDREN!"

"The Chief's son is alive too?" Allan asked in shock.

But Astrid had ran away, jumped on her dragon and flew away from Berk for the last time.

* * *

Back in the Dragon Sancrutary, she told Valka about her confrontation with her brother.

"You did the right thing, maybe Stoick will now see that he has a reason to stop fighting dragons now." Valka said.

"But I'm not going back, never again." Astrid said. "I do not want any confrontation like that again."

"I understand." Valka said.

* * *

Astrid had sworen to never go to Berk again, but she somehow had to go one last time.

Eret had come with her to accompany her on his Rumblehorn.

And once she was above Berk, seeing the village at peace, she finally found rest.

Asthera was happy together with Hiccup and their two boys.

Astrid herself had fallen in love with Eret, but their love had taken a few years before they finally admitted it to each other.

She married Eret and got two daughters who they named Allana and Esther.

And Astrid was happy, she lived like she wanted to, together with the dragons and her new found family..

* * *

**Is this good or not?**

**Just let me know.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
